


This Fic is Mostly About Spanking

by oldmenfucker98 (mentalismmaria)



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 11:36:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1427020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mentalismmaria/pseuds/oldmenfucker98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>pwp spanking porn i did for a friend a long ass time ago. possibly the only time you'll ever get me to write about jaxton</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Fic is Mostly About Spanking

"Ready?" Axton already had a hand on his partner’s rear, rubbing it gently in small circles. Jack looked up at him, his rather awkward viewpoint from lying across the commando’s lap making the otherwise shorter man look much larger than he actually was. It didn’t help that he was a great deal broader than the scrawny, older Hyperion president, and had manhandled him into this position as though he weighed nothing.  
"I’m sitting here, aren’t I?" Jack snapped back. He felt like he could have made a better comeback than that, but whatever. In all honesty, he felt uncomfortably out of his element like this. Part of him was starting to see that it was part of the appeal. The only thing that hid his deep blush was the unchanging yellowed ‘flesh’ of his mask; though a tinge of pink ran around his neck, his brow and flushed through the shell of his ear. He clenched onto Axton’s leg to keep himself from shivering, both from the exposure of being nude and the nervousness of anticipation. He didn’t expect Axton to be so… into this idea, and his cheerful reaction to Jack’s offer was at once enticing and nerve-wracking.  
The contact of palm on buttock was broken, and Jack automatically tensed, shutting his eyes in anticipation. Axton brought his hand up, and then swiftly down, his open palm making a satisfying slap. The older, taller and usually much more composed man in his lap flinched, the smallest whine escaping his clenched teeth. A patch of pink was already forming on the struck cheek. Axton rubbed the mark soothingly, and Jack squirmed underneath him.  
"Again," Jack ordered, glad that his position kept Axton from seeing his strained face. His hair had already fallen from its precarious style, and hung like a wavy, product-smeared curtain over his eyes. Axton obliged, bringing the hand down again in a loud, obscene whap that jolted through the older man’s body. Sharp, satisfying pain ran up his spine and straight through his cock, bobbing unattended against the commando’s leg. Axton felt him panting in his lap, and stroked the slender back before him in a reassuring motion.  
Axton gave another hearty slap, and another, one for each cheek. Jack’s rear was becoming quite red at this point, and even the gentle after-care massage from the barrage made him wince. The soldier gently swept the older man’s hair back, ignoring the spiteful grunt he made.  
"You alright there, sweetheart?" Axton cooed, smiling at Jack’s venomous glare in response.  
"I didn’t say stop.” The voice of the Hyperion CEO seemed rather ragged now, his flushed, bared brow developing a sheen of sweat. The commando chuckled, and gave Jack a barrage of slaps that made him lurch forward and fail to catch the moan in his throat from the first strike. One, two three, four… Axton counted in his mind, stopping when his hand began to smart and the ass in front of him was an angry red.  
Axton reached between Jacks legs, giving some much needed attention to the cock dripping against his thigh as his free hand rubbed away at the initial sting of his strikes. The man in his lap whimpered, unable to put on a straight face at this point. Axton teased him with light taps on the worst of the flushed, blooming bruises he caused, and felt him throb into his steadily pumping fist.  
Whatever amount of composure Jack walked into the room with was gone now, between the wonderful throb of pain from the strikes and the rough but oh-so tender hand on his dick. Axton never heard the sounds he was making from him before, the kind of little pained whimpers he never thought he would associate with the man more likely to make rough, animalistic grunts. He was boneless and limp in the soldier’s lap, and didn’t protest when the younger man began to manhandle him into a different position.  
Jack put a pair of shaking hands on Axton’s shoulders as he began to straddle him, looking away from the commando in what he could almost swear was a hint of shyness. Even in his lap, Jack still towered over the burlier man, but his thin torso still seemed dwarfed by the soldier’s physique. Axton held him in a way that he wasn’t used to, intimate and infuriatingly gentle. He snaked a hand in between them, and pressed their cocks together in his grip.  
Jack leaned into his partner’s touch, their foreheads touching as Axton began stroking their erections in a gentle rhythm. Axton had gotten accustomed to the sort of scowl Jack was giving him now, the Hyperion CEO keeping eye contact with him despite the disheveled state the soldier had brought him to. His stern face faltered when Axton gave his sore butt a playful squeeze, and he grumbled at the commando’s quiet chuckle.  
"You like it kind of rough, don’t you?" Axton still grinned despite the sour face Jack pulled.  
"Shut up. Just—" Jack closed his eyes, his hips bucking into the motions of the fist around him, and the friction of the cock rubbing against his own. "Sh-shut up."  
Axton laughed and pulled him close, a brawny arm wrapping around the surprisingly thin waist of the older man. Jack would have recoiled from the intimacy of their position in any other scenario, but for now he seemed to enjoy it, mismatched eyes fluttering shut and uneven breaths hitching with each squeeze the commando gave their members. It was odd, but rather satisfying to be in charge with this otherwise domineering man. At least at this point he stopped his jeering and complaining to enjoy the attention Axton gave him and his cock.  
While Jack scowled to hide his arousal, Axton smiled through his, flushed red and perspiring all the same. Jack usually took his good humor for hidden contempt. The man was far too comfortable, far too willing to please him. He was agonizingly tender in his ministrations yet gave out just the right amount of forcefulness in his movements that made Jack’s chest flutter in a way that was completely uncalled for. The commando knew he was dominating him, and he didn’t seem to care about just how much it affected the thin, damp man in his arms.  
Jack began to thrust into the vice of Axton’s fist, the commando’s thicker cock hot and wet against his. Axton joined him, bucking his own hips in slow, controlled movements. The thinner man hid a moan under a throaty groan, raising a good octave or two as Axton squeezed their cocks fast against each other with a smirk. The hand trapping them together quickened its pace, and Jack felt the commando throb against him.  
The older man grunted, his head knocking against Axton’s as he shuddered, cumming all over the thick fingers gripping him. Axton held the limp and panting man, and let out a soft sound as he continued his pace around their cocks, smearing the jizz around as he did. The commando’s orgasm wasn’t far behind Jack’s. The CEO still found it in him even in his exhausted state to sneer at Axton and the sticky mess he made.  
"Ugh, you got it on me again. You know how I feel about that.” Jack complained with a breathless whine to his voice. A few spurts of Axton’s cum had tangled themselves into the coarse hairs that crept up his scrawny stomach. Axton halfheartedly wiped it off, succeeding only in smearing more of the mess around.  
"Oh, you’re fine. That’s what showers are for, right?" The commando gave him a cheeky little wink. Jack was far too tired and sore and ultimately satisfied to snap back at him, and chose instead to gently rest his chin on the younger man’s shoulder.  
"I’d like that."


End file.
